Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Game - Battle of the Generations
by NINMOI
Summary: With two hosts, new twists, and a whole lot of Total Drama, the hiatus is over as a new reality competition arises. It's sure to become a renowned classic, and it's green lit for four seasons. Don't miss the premiere of Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Game!
1. Chapter 1

EPISODE ONE: 'Total Drama 2.0'

CHAPTER ONE

The sun is rising over eastern Muskoka, Ontario. We are roughly thirty miles south of the original Total Drama set, Camp Wawanakwa. We see a giant trailer with the TD colors of red, blue and green. Then suddenly, the sadistically awesome Total Drama Host, Chris McLane, pops up in his signature turquoise shirt, with a grin on his face.

'What's up, Total Drama fans?' he began. 'Yeah, I bet you thought we'd never come back. Well so did we. But, the producers have green lit us for four more seasons, and we're ready to give you the best TD experience yet!' (Eyes twinkle) 'I'm joined today with the host of the Ridonculous Race, MR. DON MORRIS!'

'Thanks for having me for this new series, Chris!' Don beamed. He was dressed in his light green shirt and his hair had been freshly trimmed. 'This is gonna be awesome! We have three epic new cast divisions to feature on our show, and for this season, the topic is: The Battle Of The Generations!'

'Yep,' Chris chimed in. 'We have three teams of six players each who are vying for the million dollar prize. They're divided by the Total Drama generation they're a part of. The first team is from the original twenty five competitors of the first three TD seasons: Island, Action, and World Tour.'

CONTESTANT BIOGRAPHIES: TEAM ISLAND

IZZY

Previously competed on: Total Drama Island, Total Drama Action, Total Drama World Tour

BIO: One of the most unpredictable contestants of all Total

Drama, Izzy has shaken up the competition each of the three times she played. However, she's never made it to the end of the season, and in her last appearance she was medically evacuated due to a nasty injury. Without her partner in crime, the fun loving foodie Owen, how will she survive in the new TD challenge?

CONFESSIONAL: IZZY: 'I'm back! I can't wait to shake things up in the game some more, if only the pesky FBI would leave me alone awhile. The good news is, without Owen and Noah competing, there's no holds barred to go commando on these chumps! The Iz Train has left the station!'

EZEKIEL

Previously competed on: Total Drama Island, Total Drama World Tour

BIO: He's never fared well on Total Drama, but this time Ezekiel's ready to change the game, and his resumé. After his—(cough)—interesting situation from World Tour to All Stars, he went through intensive therapy to get him ready for Total Drama again, as if getting him suited for normal life wasn't hard enough, am I right? He's still a man of few words, but with a new determination, can the first ever person voted off TDI do the unimaginable, and go home with a million dollars to renovate his farmland?

CONFESSIONAL: EZEKIEL: 'Hey-oh, Total Drama, ey! I'm ready to win this game!'

LESHAWNA

Previously competed on: Total Drama Island, Total Drama Action, Total Drama World Tour

BIO: This sassy sista's ready for a new challenge in the Total Drama universe. She's fresh off a two week long vacation in Mexico with fellow TD competitor Harold, so how will she adapt to the strenuous new format? She's played the game smartly before, and might have even won it all her first time had she made it just three eliminations farther, so now she's looking for what she'll never forget to remind you is rightfully hers.

CONFESSIONAL: LESHAWNA: 'These folks ain't got nothing on me! I plan on doing what-evah it takes to get to the end of the game and take what's mine. It's time for history to be made!'

JUSTIN

Previously competed on: Total Drama Island, Total Drama Action

BIO: He's one of the best looking contestants in Total Drama history, and he had a very impressive social and mental game in TDA before being taken out at number seven. He's looking to rewrite the playbooks, use his looks to his advantage no doubt, and make it all the way to the end of the game. However, it's been five seasons since he's competed, so has he gotten rusty? We will see.

CONFESSIONAL: JUSTIN: 'I have not gotten rusty. In fact, I've just got better looking! (delicious smile) But, I also have an impressive mental game, and I look forward to flirting my way to a million!'

EVA

Previously competed on: Total Drama Island

BIO: Don't get on this tough gal's bad side, or you'll wish you didn't. Eva's played an aggressive game way back in TDI, and after being just the second eliminated, she was given another shot later in the season. Sadly, again she struck out, but now she is back, fueled by her previous failures, and ready to attack whatever stands in her way of the million dollar prize.

CONFESSIONAL: EVA: 'These punks going DOWN! I've finally been given another shot to win, and I will NOT let it go to waste! I swear, I will stomp on every last one of em who tries to get in my way! Just let them try to beat me! Just let em!' (Angry finger pointed in camera)

ALEJANDRO

Previously competed on: Total Drama World Tour, Total Drama All Stars

BIO: Underneath the dashing Spanish exterior lies a dedicated competitor who'll take drastic measures to further his game. In his debut season 3, he sidled up to many a female contestant with a false promise of an alliance, and then took them out as soon as trust was gained. In his second appearance his physical game also shined, but he was overcome towards the end by one of the biggest TD villains. Now, the second generation Spanish immigrant looks to put the last piece of the puzzle where it belongs, and end up with a million dollars all his own.

CONFESSIONAL: ALEJANDRO: 'Back in Valencia I enjoy a pretty lavish lifestyle, what with my family's giant mansion and all. But that's my father's legacy, and I want to make my own. I think it goes without saying I did pretty well in my previous attempts, and today I look forward to finishing what I started and winning this competition.'

How will this team fare in the game? Find out soon!


	2. Chapter 2

EPISODE ONE: 'Total Drama 2.0'

CHAPTER TWO

'The next team vying for a million dollars will be Team Revenge, hailing from the fourth season of TD, Total Drama Revenge of the Island,' Chris started.

'Let's look at their personalized profiles,' Don finished.

DAWN

Previously competed on: Total Drama Revenge of the Island

BIO: She may share a name with one of our hosts, but the Total Drama moon child is if anything unique. She was a fan favorite the first time she competed, and she made it decently far before being eliminated. But will her feud with a teammate work to her advantage, or leave her voted out once again?

CONFESSIONAL: DAWN: 'I know that I'll have to watch out for Scott in this game, because well, you know what happened last time. I have to interpret every signal he gives off and use it to my advantage. Maybe I can fortune-tell them all getting voted off.'

BRICK

Previously competed on: Total Drama Revenge of the Island

BIO: He's the Total Drama Cadet. After TDRI, Brick enlisted in the Canadian army. He was never deployed, but he learned a lot from his fellow camo-clad buzzcuts. He hopes to use his skills in the game, but like Dawn, he has an adversary on his team. How will he adapt to the game's new twists, and also, how will he and Jo coexist?

CONFESSIONAL: BRICK: 'My experience in the army will have me smoking my fellow competitors. I'm just super glad there's no machine guns involved in Total Drama, but with Chris McLane literally running the show, I wouldn't put it past him. If they do involve dangerous challenges, I hope I'm not pitted against Jo.'

ANNE MARIA

Previously competed on: Total Drama Revenge of the Island

BIO: After moving from the Joisey Shore to Toronto before her previous reality show experience, Anne Maria is now a full fledged Canadian, complete with dual citizenship. She and her trusty spray tan can look to make it far in the game, and do whatever it takes to win, but she has some doubts about her castmates.

CONFESSIONAL: ANNE MARIA: 'This ain't gonna be much fun. Nope, no it ain't. (Psst psst of hairspray) I don't like these lumps I'm playing with. I mean, I don't think anyone on my team's even played twice. Oh yeah, Scott has. But still, they have no credentials! (Spray) And what's more, Zeke's on the other side. He was a total creep in Revenge Island, and I barely even wanna make the merge if he's there with me! Yeah, I know I only played once, but that's the producers' fault. They didn't want my awesomeness to come on because it's s'posed to be fair!'

B

Previously competed on: Total Drama Revenge of the Island

BIO: Beverly's decided not to give the game the silent treatment this time around, but he's still just going by the first letter of his name. In fact, now that he's finally talking, he has shared profound opinions about the game and his competitors.

CONFESSIONAL: B:  
'This is the first time you guys have ever heard my voice! Sounds nice doesn't it? I'm looking forward to playing my strengths and all their weaknesses. Well, I don't really have that many strengths but…oh well. I know for example that Alejandro hates to be called Al, Brick has a very thin skin when it comes to rude jokes, and almost all of Team Island would hate being called rusty since it's been so long they've played. I also have lots of other strategies I'd like to keep a secret until now, because the best trope in reality TV is the shocking development that no one saw coming.'

JO

Previously competed on: Total Drama Revenge of the Island, Total Drama All Stars

BIO: When Eva's long hiatus started to become even larger, Jo took the role of the tough girl character. She ran the show almost all Revenge Island before one Cameron doled her the single best blindside of Total Drama. She returned in All Stars and didn't make it that far, but she still made a mark. In this competition, she's looking to focus on strategy, but still flex her muscles in the challenges.

CONFESSIONAL: JO:

'I'm the best physical player Total Drama's ever had! There's absolutely no denying that. But this team means business, and they could be hard to beat. I'll just love to see their faces as they fall flat on them, one by one! Ha-ha!'

SCOTT

Previously competed on: Total Drama Revenge of the Island, Total Drama All Stars

BIO: Like Ezekiel, this guy was raised on a farm. But unlike Mr. Zeke, he's had a very impressive track record. He got fourth place his first appearance, and third place his second. However, one piece of the puzzle has yet to be placed, winning a season. He's had exemplary mental and physical prowess in TD before, but will his villainous status be his undoing?

CONFESSIONAL: SCOTT: 'My reputation can only harm me as far as I'm concerned. I'm on a team with a bunch of nobodies, who barely have experience with the show. Even if I pull my weight in challenges, we'll probably lose and I could be done for as a threat. I might have to play a dirty game.'

There's one more team competing this year. They'll be featured next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

EPISODE ONE: 'Total Drama 2.0'

CHAPTER THREE

'Welcome back to Total Drama Presents…' Chris started.

'The Ridonculous Game!' Don finished.

'We have one more team to meet before the competition begins, and then it's time for lies and deceit, villains and definitely no heroes, and a whole darn lot of slapstick!' Chris said.

'I love me some slapstick,' Don smiled. 'Just watch the Ridonculous Race.'

'I have,' Chris said, 'and Total Drama is WAY better.'

'That's beside the point,' Don continued, maintaining his generic handsome host smile. 'The reality is, with two hosts and two shows combined, this is bound to be the best Total Drama you've ever seen.'

'I can't argue with that,' Chris smiled. 'And now, let's meet the final team!'

CONTESTANT BIOGRAPHIES: TEAM PAHKITEW (small fourth wall break here, I forgot this line in the previous chapter. Props to anyone who noticed)

SKY

Previously competed on: Total Drama Pahkitew Island

BIO: Sky is one of the best challenge competitors we've every had, and she made it all the way to the top two in her first season. However, she failed to win the final challenge, and watched as her friend and fellow camper Shawn walked away with a million dollars. Now she's been given a second shot at winning the game, and won't let anything get in her way this time.

CONFESSIONAL: SKY: 'If I can make it to at least the merge without a hitch, I could probably win every challenge and make it to the end no problem. But if they think I'm a threat and we lose as a team, that could be the end of me. It's also harder without Dave here to help me.'

BEARDO

Previously competed on: Total Drama Pahkitew Island

BIO: We never did see what Beardo is capable of on PI, because after losing the first challenge, his team targeted him for elimination. We did however get to see, well hear, his awesome sound effects skills. And he's promising a lot more of those, plus some impressive game status by the end of the season. In fact, he has very high expectations of his game.

CONFESSIONAL: BEARDO: 'Being the first one voted off my first time was a big wa-wa-wahhh. But now, it's Total Drama 2.0. It's gone supersized! This time, I'm gonna put the pedal to the metal and off I'll go! I'm betting right now I'll come home with a bunch of, cha-chinnng!'

JASMINE

Previously competed on: Total Drama Pahkitew Island

BIO: Jasmine had a very impressive game in Pahkitew, and her ally even won the big prize at the end. But this time, she wants to make her own mark in Total Drama, and with the skills she's already shown, she could be extremely tough to overthrow.

CONFESSIONAL: JASMINE: 'This time I don't have Shawn competing next to me, so I don't have to worry at all about who goes home. As long as it's not me of course. You're gonna see some big things coming this year, mate.'

(Don't you just love her Australian accent?!)

RODNEY

Previously competed on: Total Drama Pahkitew Island

BIO: This guy runs the family farm at his native 100-acre plantation, so the physical aspects of the game have come easy to him before, but his feelings were his undoing the last time he played, as his feelings for a castmate (or many) eventually got him booted. Will he focus on his strengths this time, or be left in the dust once more?

CONFESSIONAL: RODNEY: 'I have to keep a straight face this entire game. I don't think they'll want me out unless I annoy them, so if I keep my head low and show the challenges who's boss, I could be all set.'

SUGAR

Previously competed on: Total Drama Pahkitew Island

BIO: This country girl is a pageant all star back home, and her game was impressive in TDPI until she was cut one episode before the finale. She played as a villain, not hesitating to vote off anyone who rubbed her the wrong way, especially Ella. How will she deal with the cast this time around, and what will be her standings in the next round of Total Drama?

CONFESSIONAL: SUGAR: I am soooooo glad to be back on Total Drama! I mean, well they had to let me back. I'm just soooooo entertaining! And without Ella, this should be a breeze!'

MAX

Previously competed on: Total Drama Pahkitew Island

BIO: Max is a self proclaimed super villain, but we've seen two sides of him in Pahkitew. The same guy that threatened to annihilate his castmates ended up cuddling a baby during a very unusual episode. Good news for all the audience members who loved to hate this guy on his first attempt at the show, because he promises more ee-vil deeds this time around.

CONFESSIONAL: MAX: 'They've got some pretty rough villains on the other teams. Al, Jo, Eva. But I'm the best villain of them all! I am EE-vil! They're all going down, mwa ha ha!'

When we come back, the competition will officially begin!


	4. Chapter 4

EPISODE ONE: 'Total Drama 2.0'

CHAPTER FOUR

The stage was set. The eighteen competitors were grouped by their teams already. Chris and Don addressed them.

'Welcome to the newest season of Total Drama!' Chris began.

'The Ridonculous Game!' Don finished.

'This season is called the Battle of the Generations.' Chris said. 'You've been grouped together into three teams, each from the Total Drama season you previously competed on. Before the competition begins, we have something to tell you.'

'You will not interact with your teammates before the first challenge!' Don grinned. 'And the challenge is the return of the Obsta Kill Course!'

Alejandro rolled his eyes.

CONFESSIONAL: ALEJANDRO: 'How like them it is to repeat the same challenge that eliminated me last season! The incompetentes idiotes! Oh, where are my manners? I should probably explain. I grew up in Valencia, Spain, living large from my diplomat father's legacy. While attending university in Canada, however, I auditioned for Total Drama and my life was forever changed. Now that I'm out on my own I plan to make my own legacy. If I win this next season, I'll start a new life for myself in Manitoba.'

(The following is a Total Drama-fied American Ninja Warrior parody)

'This obstacle course is packed with booby traps and pitfalls.' Chris said. 'It has four obstacles, and one is brand new! Don will now describe your challenge.'

'Thanks Chris,' Don said. 'The first obstacle of the course is the Fun Tires, back from the first incarnation of the challenge in Total Drama All Stars. Here you must run through the many tires, taking care not to step on the mousetraps!'

CONFESSIONAL: MAX: 'This challenge is EE-vil! I'm so excited! Eee!'

'The next obstacle,' Don continued, 'is the modified Monkey Bars. Instead of swinging over snapping turtles, you are now swinging over a giant plate of nails!'

CONFESSIONAL: MAX: 'Okay, that's more ee-vil than even me!'

CONFESSIONAL: BRICK: 'I'm glad I spent all that time working my upper body strength! (Muscle flex) I'm also glad that there's only five monkey bars over the pit. Less margine for error is always preferred.'

'Your third challenge,' said Don, 'is the all new Trapdoor Town. You must run across the array of wooden boards to get to the other end, but be careful, as some of them will give way and drop you into the piranha pond!'

CONFESSIONAL: JASMINE: 'You have GOT to be kidding me.'

CONFESSIONAL: EZEKIEL: 'I love piranhas, ey! Just not when they bite ya!'

'Okay, they're not really piranhas,' Don admitted. 'But they're realllly aggresive goldfish! If you fall in there, prepare to be munched! Your final task will be to climb up the Rope Slope. It's a twenty foot tall hill of maximum steepness, with an array of ropes for you to use to climb up. However, some aren't as durable as others! If you fall off an obstacle, it's back to the start of the course. The first two teams to get all six members to the top of the Rope Slope are safe from elimination, but the losing team must vote out one of its own, tonight!'

(The parody of American Ninja Warrior has ended)

'Thaaaat's right, guys!' Chris beamed. 'You won't have anything to do with your teammates until after the challenge, so the losing team is at a huge disadvantage when it comes to meeting the people you'll spend the competition with. Also, morale is at stake. On my go, the challenge will begin. Get ready!'


	5. Chapter 5

EPISODE ONE: 'Total Drama 2.0'

CHAPTER FIVE

'GO!' Chris and Don chorused. The eighteen contestants started high-kneeing it through the tires, accompanied by constant mouse trap snapping. Brick and Alejandro led the pack, followed closely by Jasmine, Max, and Sky. Almost everyone had mousetraps stuck to their shoes by the time Brick was the first to complete the obstacle.

As Brick nimbly swung through the five monkey bars Alejandro built up speed towards the end of the tires. He leapt straight from the last tire and grabbed the first bar. Utilizing his swing, he reached out, skipping two bars, and swung past Brick, who was dismounting the fifth bar presently. But Alejandro bumped Brick as he swung, causing him to land awkwardly.

The crack could be heard through all of Ontario.

As Alejandro tested the trapdoors that made up the next obstacle, Brick clutched his leg at the end of the bars. He had barely cleared the 'bed of nails,' which was actually just thumbtacks inserted into a board (sharp parts downward might I add.) However, he had fallen victim to another obstacle: an unfortunate accident.

Don called the medical team over to inspect Brick. They lifted him to the sitting area as Chris monitored the others' progress in the challenge. Brick's leg was bending the wrong way. He grimaced through the pain as a medical team member readied an ambulance.

'Brick,' Don informed him, 'The medics have ordered your withdrawal from the game. An ambulance is on its way to take you to the hospital. I'm sorry to say this, but your season is over.'

'What?!' Brick hoarsed. A sharp pain went through his leg at the exact moment. 'But—he bumped me!'

'That will be reviewed in the footage later today,' Don replied. Just then, the ambulance pulled in, and Brick was loaded in. Meanwhile the challenge was still in full swing. Alejandro finished the trapdoors and Chris gave him a salty remark. 'Maybe don't injure anyone else today, Dead Donkeys!'

At this, Alejandro stopped in right his tracks. 'That's Burrosmuertos to you!' he retorted.

CONFESSIONAL: ALEJANDRO: 'That Chris is losing all of my respect! Everyone knows I bumped him accidentally! But just my luck, now everyone will prejudiced against me, knowing their pettiness! *scoff!* And Chris dared to insult my name! How could anyone insult the many names of Alejandro Renaldo Emanuel Francisco Roberto Burrosmuertos?'

Chris addressed the viewers. 'The challenge is still underway! Alejandro leads for Team Island, but it's still anyone's game! Who will win?'

As Alejandro tentatively made his way through the trapdoors, Jasmine swung off the bars and sprinted for it, jumping over the entire obstacle and taking the lead. As he saw his position disappear, Alejandro picked up speed, now being reckless and narrowly missing almost every trapdoor. Jasmine was a good distance up the hill by the time Alejandro grabbed the rope and started climbing. However, he quickly passed her and summited first, breaking into a flamenco victory dance at the top.

'Alejandro is the first to finish the course!' Don announced. 'Island leads 1-0-0. Oop, make that 1-1-0. Jasmine has finished as well!'

By now, Max and Sky had started the rope climb, but while Sky had experience with almost everything athletic and scooted up with ease, Max's pudgy hands slipped right down the rope, giving him a nasty rope-burn.

CONFESSIONAL: MAX: 'That styupid rope was EE-vil! I cannot believe it burned my greatness!'

Rodney finished the trapdoors at this moment and Max jumped on the giant farmboy's back. But when Rodney tried to climb using a rope, it snapped from their combined weight, so he grabbed two more and started climbing. However, this prevented others from using one more rope, hindering all teams.

As Rodney and Max made it 3-1-0, more contestants finished the rest of the obstacles and formed a horde at the bottom of the Rope Slope. Some quickly grabbed ropes and started to climb before being ripped down by their competitors. Others simply didn't have the arm strength and had to be lifted by their beefier teammates, halting the others even more. It quickly erupted into chaos.

…

ELAPSED TIME: ELEVEN MINUTES

'The score is 5-5-4. It is still anyone's challenge, and it's down to Beardo, Izzy, Ezekiel, and Dawn. Things are getting good!'

Beardo grabbed the rope on the end and yelped. His giant

hair was even frizzier than before; he had been shocked. There was a wire sticking out of the rope-cord.

CONFESSIONAL: BEARDO: 'They stuck a live wire in the rope? How is it not burning the place down? Did they activate it when I touched it or something.'

CONFESSIONAL: CHRIS: (What, hosts can't talk privately?) 'Yes, yes we did. Heh heh heh heh!'

CONFESSIONAL: BEARDO: 'Oh that's right, I bet you didn't expect me to speak this season since I didn't last time. Well, not talking is actually my strategy. I want to come off as unable to communicate so I'm not dragged into the drama and kicked out early again.'

Ezekiel went to use the same rope, but he started climbing it as if nothing had happened. Either he missed it or he couldn't feel the shock, or he was simply immune to it. Either way, Chris was furious that his second sabotage attempt didn't work out.

CONFESSIONAL: CHRIS: 'How Don talked me into letting Zeke play again, I have no flipping idea.'

'And Ezekiel finishes the course and brings it to 5-5-5,' Don announced. 'One member per team remains below the slope, and victory will be decided by the next climb!'

'Race you guys?' Izzy asked. 'Sure!' Dawn replied. Beardo flashed a thumbs up, still utilizing his strategy. The race was on. Surprisingly, Dawn rocketed up faster than anyone else had before.

CONFESSIONAL: DAWN: 'I wanted to be the last one so I

could showcase my speed. I'm not all about auras and psychics, you know.'

Izzy and Beardo were perfectly neck and neck as they climbed. It looked like Dawn had it in the bag for Team Revenge… until…

'AAAAEEEE!'

Dawn slipped off the rope out of nowhere and careened down the slope. Beardo and Izzy finished at almost the same exact time, and the challenge came to an end.

'TEAMS ISLAND AND PAHKITEW HAVE COMPLETED THE CHALLENGE! TEAM REVENGE HAVE LOST AND WILL VOTE SOMEONE OUT TONIGHT!' Chris screamed.

'BUT… WHO WON?!' the eleven finishers chorused.

'You guys finished so close together that we have to play it in slow motion to determine who is the official winner of the challenge, but both of your teams are safe from elimination,' Don said. 'We will deliver the news to each team tonight after the Revengers vote someone out.'

CONFESSIONAL: ALEJANDRO: 'And the first finisher of the night has walked away with immunity. But what else would you expect from Alejandro Burrosmuertos?'

BEARDO: 'Eeeeee! I've already passed the first challenge. Guess I'm not gonna be last place twice in a row, thank goodness. Better get back into sound-effects mode.'

CONFESSIONAL: DAWN: 'I just—I—I don't know what happened! I thought I had it. It goes to show you that anyone can make mistakes.'

'Mistake? Ha! You could say that,' Chris grinned. 'Good luck on NOT getting voted out after a stunt like that! When we come back, Team Revenge will deliberate and vote the first person off of the Ridonculous Game. Stay with us!'

EXITING WORDS: BRICK: 'My season lasted all of five minutes. I can't be-LIEVE I'm out after something as stupid as this. Alejandro better hope that was an accident, or he won't see me coming when I knock his block off! I can't really say I'm happy or anything since I'm not, but if I can come back for another season, mark my words I will make it to the very end and win!'


End file.
